Rip The Dress Off
by LuckyOchibi
Summary: Reborn will rip the dress off ! No smut, AdultReborn/OC


**Rip the dress off – Adult Reborn**

You made your way into one of Italy's most famous night club. It's been a while since you could let yourself go and have fun with your friends. You were just tired from all of that working. Being a waitress wasn't easy. Those long night shifts; those perverted guys how try to hit on you or make a move. But no, tonight you weren't going to be a _waitress Leiko Komatsu_. No tonight you would just be _Leiko Komatsu_. You smiled as you saw your friends Kyoko and Haru waving at you. Pulling you jacket off you sat down next Kyoko and greeted the other girls. You didn't pay much attention to Bianchi, after all you too fought just about everything. Kyoko and Haru looked at you and smiled. They never saw you wearing a dress, well not like this one. You looked just like a model that walked out of famous fashion magazine.

"You look nice Leiko, have any plans?"

Kyoko asked and suddenly all girls looked at you.

"Of course not, you know I already have a boyfriend…"

"Ah, yes your mysterious guy~."

Girl slowly giggled at your blushing face. You hated when girls would tease you about your boyfriend. It was true they have never met or even seen your boyfriend. He was always on business but you didn't cared. Reborn was important to you. All of sudden blonde haired waiter put martini in front of you. You looked at waiter, he was cute, and he had blonde hair and hazel eyes. His name tag said 'Martin'.

"Excuse me but I didn't order this."

"It's from that gentleman…"

You eyes wondered at the way he pointed. There sat man you knew all too good with mismatching eyes. Rolling your blue eyes at owner of mismatching eyes, Mukuro you turned your attention to the blonde haired waiter again.

"I'm sorry I can't accept this…"

Waiter nodded and took martini with him. Kyoko and Haru looked at and nodded.

"That was the right call after all…"

You knew it was a right call after all. I mean how could you except a drink from man who wanted more then a dance with you. Nodding at you friends you picked up your small black purse.

"Girls, I'll be heading upstairs it's too crowded for me…"

They nodded at you. You walked over to the balcony; you quickly turned around as you heard somebody clearing their throat. His mismatching eyes wonder all over your body. Mukuro was wearing white shirt with black jacket and dark blue pants.

"Can't I say that you look gorgeous tonight?"

Mukuro said with smirk and he watched your body once again, before locking his mismatching eyes with yours blue ones.

"My boyfriend thinks so too…"

You replied with smirk as you watch as his jaw dropped down with your comment. Mukuro stood there in front of you gapping at the sight of you. As you turned around Mukuro looked at your back. The black dress that you were wearing was hot. It was thigh and backless. His mismatching eyes fallowed you as you walked down the stairs to your girls. Kyoko smiled at you as you pulled you black jacket off the chair.

"Leaving so soon Leiko?"

"Somebody misses her boyfriend…"

"I do miss my boyfriend…"

You said biting you bottom lip gently. Putting your black jacket on you looked at your friends.

"Somebody is going to rip the dress off tonight~!"

Girls giggled as you made your way out of the club. You were surprised to see that Reborn sitting by the table working on his laptop in his all so familiar black suit.

"Your home early…"

You pulled your black jacket off, along with your high heels, putting your purse on table you walked over to your boyfriend. Sitting down on his lap you wrapped your hands around his neck and leaned your head against his shoulder.

"Had a good time with your friends?"

"I did, but I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Reborn gave her one of his smiles before taking a good look at you. Noticing the new black dress, Reborn smirked.

"Bought a new dress, for me baby?"

"I might have…"

Reborn smirked before cupping your chin, making you look at him. Reborn smirked before he fully leaned in, kissing you gently and softly on lips. He held you in your place, deepening the kiss. Reborn's kisses always made lose your breath and calmness. You were addicted to his kisses. Pulling away slowly Reborn brushed off some of your blonde locks away from your face and smirked.

"You know Leiko; I can control myself when you're wearing a dress like this…"

Smirking you slowly got up as Reborn watched you're every move. Moving slowly you walked to your bedroom, standing by the door you turned to look at Reborn, who was already getting up.

"Then you should to something about that, baby."

You smirked as Reborn pushed you against the wall, locking your lips together yet again. His hands made their way to your waist, pulling you closer. Breaking the kiss you smiled, taking Reborn's hand in your own, you guided him to your bedroom.


End file.
